Survivor Series 2016
|} 'Survivor Series Elimination matches:' 'Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown:' 'Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown:' 'Team Lars vs. Team Sheamus:' 'Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown:' 'Survivor Series 2016 Main Show:' '1) Before the match, Nikki Bella’s entrance music plays, but she doesn’t come out. Cameras go backstage to see Nikki Bella holding her head. Natalya checks on her, along with some doctors. Nikki says someone attacked her from behind. The doctors say they can’t clear her because they don’t know her status. Daniel Bryan puts Natalya into the match.' '1) After the match, Charlotte quickly attacks Bayley, her own teammate. Charlotte punches away at her before throwing her out of the ring. The crowd boos her. Charlotte sends her into the barricade twice. Charlotte kicks her in the face and taunts the crowd. Charlotte then walks off with her protege, Dana Brooke.' 'Backstage, James Ellsworth bumps into Gallows and Anderson. They make fun of him and talk about how he’s living a real life “Chin-derella” story. They say he’s “chin” it to win it. Gallows mentions that he pinned their friend, AJ Styles. Mick Foley walks up to them and asks why they’re making fun of the little guy. Foley says he could make fun of them for being bald. They walk off. Ellsworth says he’s a huge fan of Foley. Ellsworth says he loved watching Foley get tossed off the Hell in a Cell. Foley asks if he has any memories that don’t wind up with him in tremendous discomfort. Ellsworth mentions Foley beat The Rock for the title on RAW. Foley says Ellsworth proves that dreams come true in WWE. Foley offers him a RAW contract. Ellsworth turns him down. Foley says RAW will lay the smackdown on Smackdown live. Foley walks off. Ellsworth is giddy before bumping into Braun Strowman. Strowman thinks he knows him. Ellsworth quickly runs off. ' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Miz kicks him in the chest like Bryan used to do. Zayn ducks a kick and takes him down for a Figure Four Leglock. Miz quickly pulls himself to the bottom rope, but Zayn pulls him away. The bell rings, but Miz doesn’t tap. Maryse is shown in the timekeeper’s area. Miz then rolls up Zayn with a handful of tights for the win.' '2) After the match, Miz walks away with Maryse and the IC Title as Zayn watches on from the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, AJ Styles and Dean Ambrose are watching this. Styles says because of him, Ambrose and Team Smackdown Live will get a victory. Styles says he’s looking forward to their TLC Match. Ambrose says TLC is in two weeks, and his fantasies will become Styles’ nightmares. Shane McMahon comes up and tells them to stay focused. Team Smackdown Live can’t afford to lose another match. Ambrose says he’s on the ball.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Enzo and Big Cass make their way to the ring to a nice reception. Enzo goes through his usual shtick. They then play to the home crowd. Enzo says Smackdown better be on their “Toron-toes.” Big Cass says there is only one word to describe Team Smackdown Live: SAWFT! The rest of the Team RAW tag teams join them when…' '“OHH TORONTO! DON’T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS TAG TEAM CHAMPS AND FEEL THE POWER!”' 'The New Day makes their entrance. Xavier Woods says tonight they are more than just the WWE World Tag Team Champions – they’re also the RAW Tag Team captains. Kofi Kingston says tonight is not about them… it’s about all of Team RAW as they stand united with one goal in mind – put a whoppin’ on Team Smackdown Live. Big E says that’s because Team RAW rocks.' '3) After the match, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson celebrate in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley high five. They talk about the dominance of RAW. Even though Sami Zayn didn’t get it done, it wasn’t his fault. tephanie is giving Gallows and Anderson a Tag Team Championship match against The New Day. Foley makes it for tomorrow on RAW. They talk about Brian Kendrick and the faith they have in him. They’ll have Brock Lesnar and Goldberg as well as the main Team RAW vs. Team Smackdown Live match. Foley says they’re looking good.' 'Video Package: CM Punk vs. Curt Hawkins.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Hawkins celebrates on the ramp as we go to replays. Back live, Punk struggles to his feet as AJ Lee comes down to the ring. She helps him up as the crowd cheers. The two wave at the crowd and leave up the ramp as the crowd chants "CM Punk and AJ Lee."' 'Video Package: Team Lars vs. Team Sheamus.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Lars and Andersen stare each other as we go to replays. Back live, Lars leaves up the ramp with the US Title as Andersen picks up the World Title and smacks Cesaro with it. He picks him up and throws him over the top rope. He walks away as we go to replays.' 'Video Package: The Brian Kendrick © vs. Kalisto for the Cruiserweight Championship.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Kalisto avoids an avalanche and hits a rolling death valley driver. Kalisto hits a sitting senton to the back of the neck and soon hits Salida del Sol. Kendrick gets his foot on the bottom rope. Kalisto goes to the top rope. Baron Corbin runs in and clotheslines Kendrick in the back of the head. Corbin then hits Kalisto with the End of Days! The referee calls for the bell.' '6) After the match, Rick Morse gets in the ring as Corbin stands over Kalisto. "This is what happens when Mr. Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon decide to make decisions for Corbin. He doesn't ablige by the rules, and neither do I. Corbin will dominant, become number one and there's nothing, Kalisto, Bryan or Shane can do about it." Corbin picks Kalisto up and hits him with another End of Days. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Wyatt and Orton celebrate in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Baron Corbin and Rick Morse are walking when Daniel Bryan walks up to him. Bryan asks how selfish he can be. Bryan says he didn’t just cost Kalisto the championship – he cost Smackdown Live the Cruiserweight Division. Corbin says Kalisto is just a little pest that won’t go away. Corbin says we don’t need any more little pests running around. Morse laughs in Bryan's face and tells him to deal with them now. He dares him. Bryan says he’ll deal with him on Tuesday.' 'Video Package: Brock Lesnar vs. Golderg.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Goldberg goes up to his wife and son and embraces them. The crowd is chanting his name. Goldberg starts high fiving fans at ringside. Goldberg is 2-0 lifetime against Lesnar. Goldberg takes his son with his shirt off and puts him in the ring. Goldberg celebrates in the ring and bows for the crowd. Goldberg then walks off as the show comes to an end.' End of the Survivor Series PPV.